haxoriafandomcom-20200214-history
Paladin
Overview Paladins are masters of distance weapons. They are particularly skilled in the use of Bows and Crossbows. Overall, paladins are balanced between physical abilities and magical abilities. They advance at an acceptable rate in Melee and Shielding skills, and are not totally inept concerning magical skills, either. Paladins are not severely lacking in any area of ability, but only stand out in their use of distance weapons. Benefits * Fastest advancement in Distance skills. * Fast advancement in Shielding skill. * Only vocation able to conjure ammunition using magic. * More Capacity and Hitpoints than Mages * More Mana than Knights * Faster Hitpoint regeneration than Mages * Faster Mana regeneration than Knights * Faster advancement in Magic Level than Knights * Can learn some Spells and make 2 types of support Runes Drawbacks * Can only learn a few Spells and make 3 types of Runes * Less Capacity than Knights * Less Mana than Mages * Less Hitpoints than Knights * Slower Hitpoint regeneration than Knights * Slower Mana regeneration than Mages * Slower advancement in Magic Level than Mages * Can only make a few types of Runes Gains and Regeneration Gains by level With each level, every player recieves an increase in Capacity, Maximum Hitpoints, and Maximum Mana. With each level, a paladin will gain: * 20 oz of Capacity * 10 Hitpoints * 15 Mana Regeneration As time passes, every player will regenerate lost Hitpoints and Mana, as long as they have eaten recently (see page on Regeneration for more information). A paladin will regenerate: * 1 Hitpoint every 8 seconds * 2 Mana every 4 seconds a Royal Paladin will regenerate: * 1 Hitpoint every 6''' seconds * 2 Mana every '''3 seconds Promotion When a paladin reaches level 20, he can purchase a Promotion and become a Royal Paladin with certain benefits. See the page on Promotion for more information. Tips and Tricks All vocations should use their strengths to their own benefit. For example, it would be useless for a knight to try and make money selling runes. Instead, use the unique aspects of the vocation to your advantage. Making Money * Sell Ammunition. Using the Conjure Arrow, Conjure Bolt and Enchant Spear spells, you can make ammunition to either use yourself, or sell. After the summer update 2007 the demand is lower, but there are still lots of people buying backpacks of bolts and arrows and there are a lot of people that buy Enchanted Spears. * Use Your Melee Skills. Although knights are the best vocation for melee, an advantage to paladins is that they have good shielding skill and acceptable melee skill advancement. When low on cash for ammunition, get a shield and melee weapon and hunt some weaker creatures. This will train your shielding skill, give a little exp, and also give some gold to pay for more ammunition! * Use Your Capacity. Since Paladins have the second best capacity after knights, you can also make some money by looting dead corpses of monsters and sell items that have been left behind by other players. Gaining Experience * "Run" large creatures. Running a creature involves attacking them from a distance while staying far enough away from them that they cannot attack you. This is best done in large open areas, but can also be effective in caves if you are careful. It may help to keep a steady distance of 3-4 squares from the monster, depending on your weapon, and to stop for a slight second every 2-3 paces. * Hunt with a Blocker. You can usually find a knight that is willing to block for you. This way, the knight will absorb most of the damage from the creature(s), and you will gain most of the experience. Depending upon your prior arrangements, you will usually split the loot with everyone in the hunting party. But it is also possible to block with a paladin as well using spears and a shield. The risk of dying is slightly higher than with a knight, but with good skills and equipment it becomes less wasteful and faster. * Hunt with Convinced Creatures. The most valuable way for a paladin to use a summon, is to make the summoned creature block for you. Either convince a creature where you are hunting, or get a mage to summon a creature for you to convince. At level 47 a paladin can convince a Demon Skeleton, which works very well to block most creatures with Poison or Fire attacks. Advancing Your Skills Distance * Hunt with Small Stones. When your distance skill advances, you will kill creatures very quickly with your Bolts, Arrows and even Spears. Since Small Stones have a much lower attack, it will take longer to kill the creature you are attacking. Since more time is spent attacking a creature, your distance skill will advance more rapidly than hunting normally. * Use Balanced Fighting or Defensive Fighting. When using Balanced or Defensive fighting mode you will cause less damage to your opponent and "breakable" weapons (Spears, Throwing Stars, Small Stones, etc.) will not break as frequently. * Do not train on Rookgaard, this is one common mistake people make, because those few skill points you get will be obtained much easier and quicker in main. Shielding * '''Use a one-handed weapon and a shield. When you are hunting less-dangerous creatures, or if you are hunting in a place that you cannot "run" your opponents, use a shield, and one-handed weapons like Small Stones, Throwing Stars, Spears, etc. You can still do substantial damage with some of these weapons, but you will be advancing your shielding skill and your distance skill. Magic Level * Never have full mana. Your Magic Level is advanced by using mana. Every second that you have full mana, you are losing potential magic level advancement. * Spend as little time as possible in Protection Zones. You cannot use mana that you do not generate, so spend as little time as possible in situations where you do not regenerate mana. * Always eat. Make sure you have access to Food at all times. If you run out of food, then you will not be able to regenerate mana for using. * Carry Mana Potions. Not only is this a good idea if you get in a jam, but using Mana Potions will help you advance your Magic Level faster. * Use your mana shield. As a paladin, you do not need mana points to attack creatures and thus, if you are jammed, or just as training, you can cast the mana shield spell. Additional Information Related Pages * Vocation * Knight * Sorcerer * Druid Pages of Particular Interest to Paladins Creatures * Creatures: Full list of creatures organized by type. * Convince Creature Hunting * Paladin Hunting Places * Loot * Offensive Fighting * Balanced Fighting * Defensive Fighting * Melee * Shielding Vocation * Promotion Equipment * Armor * Helmets * Legs * Shields * Distance Weapons * Ammunition NPCs * Paladin Guild Leader NPCs * Armor Shopkeeper NPCs * Magic Shopkeeper NPCs * Fletcher NPCs * Equipment Shopkeeper NPCs